


Wag My Tail

by telli1206



Series: Descendants Spooky Time [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Rescue, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telli1206/pseuds/telli1206
Summary: Carlos is drunk and just wants to see some puppies.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Series: Descendants Spooky Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949347
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Wag My Tail

“Eves, I blame you for this.”

Jay wraps his coat a little tighter, hugging it as securely as he can against his body to combat the bitter chill of the night air. He’s now fully regretting letting the girls convince him to wear body paint over a regular dog costume. If he had known they’d be spending half the night walking through the streets, he never would have gone for it.

“What?! What did I do?” She tries to pout pitifully, but her painted on whiskers and pink nose make it look almost comical. Mal is huddled next to her, cuddling against Evie’s side as Evie walks quickly with her phone out in front of her, texting frantically.

“Have you ever seen a vet uniform _that tight_? That costume you made hugs, like, everything!” Jay shakes his head, picking up his pace. “I should’ve just locked him in our room and kept him there the second I saw him in that fucking thing.” He mutters, shoving his paw-covered hands under his armpits for more warmth.

“Jay, just chill, ok? We all agreed sexy was the point of these costumes, remember?” 

Mal rolls her eyes, pulling on Evie to walk faster as she keeps her eyes glued to her phone.

“I mean, it’s not like cats have hips and boobs like these, do they?” She cups Evie’s chest. The bluenette quirks a little smile as she elbows Mal lightly, all the while still texting. “And you’d be wearing a fucking shirt, Scooby.” She gestures to Jay, chuckling as he glares back.

“You had your part in this too Mal, don’t even get me started. You _never_ should have given him that many shots. Pup doesn’t say no to you, you know that.”

Mal chuckles, shrugging at Jay. “Doug’s got an eye on him, we’ll get him back.”

\-----

_He’s ok, he’s in front of me. Outside Auradon City Grille. HURRY._

Doug tucks his phone in his pocket quickly, blowing on his hands and rubbing them for warmth before shoving them back in his pocket. Texting location updates every minute is not helping with body warmth _at all_.

He’s stil happy he spotted Carlos though, stumbling out the door of the party with some random Tourney player he’s never met. Not that he talks to many of the jocks anyway. But this guy was very tall and broad, skin an even darker bronze than Jay’s, but his long, dark hair was thick and curly. He’s pretty sure it was Moana’s son, but he’s not about to go up and ask a tall, muscular, guy why he was wrapping a tight arm around his friend’s waist and practically helping him walk out the door.

Not without Jay backing him up at least.

Carlos was chattering excitedly, gesturing with one hand while the other was wrapped tightly around the other boy’s, propping himself up as best he could to walk. His words were a slurry mess though, as animated as they were, and his stumbling walk was so bad he was mainly turning his shoes out with every step, so close to twisting his ankles each time it made Doug wince in anticipation.

“Ssssooooo izzz black ‘n’ white?!” Carlos asks the boy, eyes bright and eager. The boy nods, the arm around Carlos’ waist starting to slip lower as they slow their pace.

“Dam-Damaltion? Or maybe, Auzrali-lian She..p...shep...” Carlos stumbles on his letters, pulling back to try to force out the sound. “huh...huh...Shep-huh-erd?” He giggles softly once he’s able to get out all his words.

“Yeah, yeah, the last one! You got it.” The guy nods, smiling as he scoops Carlos in closer. “And he’s adorable, wait till you see! Only a month old.”

Carlos laughs, swatting at the guy’s hand on his waist. “No wayyyy. Thaz too baby! He can’t be away from hizz mamma yet. Izzz gotta be like, 12 weekz, right?” Carlos looks up at him with a droopy-eyed grin.

“Uh, right. You’re right. He’s 12 weeks. Sorry.”

Doug huffs, shaking his head and whipping back out his phone.

_Asshole is a liar. No puppy. Groping Carlos. GET HERE NOW._

_\-----_

_A_ tiny gasp slips out as Evie reads her new text, enough to make Mal look over and take a peek. Her eyes widen, and they both look to make sure Jay’s not watching.

“We’re close, right? Mal whispers, as breathy and quietly as she can. Evie just nods, eyes still on Jay as he jogs to the next corner, eyes whipping all around, desperately searching for the missing vet.

“Jay! Left!” Evie shouts, pulling Mal along with her. 

He makes no acknowledgement but follows her instruction, turning to the left down the next street. He immediately spots Doug and breaks into a sprint, grabbing him harshly by the shoulders as soon as he reaches him.

“Where is he?!” He shouts, making Doug flinch at the volume of his voice. He hesitates, then looks to his right. Jay follows his line of sight, instantly spotting the larger boy hugging Carlos as they disappear down the next block over.

“Thanks Doug!” He yells gratefully, pointing as he starts to run. “You’re the best. I owe you!”

Evie squeezes Doug’s shoulder, smiling warmly when she and Mal finally reach him.

“You really are the best, Doug. Thank you for keeping Carlos safe.”

Doug grins back, a light blush tinting his cheeks as both girls continue to smile at him 

“Anytime. Go get your boy!” He waves as the girls start running to catch up to Jay. He shakes his head as he wrings his hands, finally shoving them back into his pockets and sighing as he feels the warmth they so needed.

“But if you don’t start chaining that boy’s ass to Jay whenever you let him drink I _fucking swear_ I’ll do it myself.” Doug mutters to himself as he heads back to his heated dorm room.

Evie hooks Mal’s arm to drag her faster as Mal groans, starting to pant heavily from keeping up with the girl. But Evie is increasingly worried about the potential scene they may walk into if Jay is left to his own devices with the boy that swiped Carlos from the party.

“Tane!”

Thankfully, the girls catch up just in time to see Jay confront his teammate. The boy turns around, trying his best to carefully slide his hand back up to Carlos’ waist so as not to alert Jay to its original position.

“Jay!” Carlos exclaims, his droopy eyes brightening slightly. “Tane got a puppyyyy! We’re gonna go zee it. You shoul’ come!”

He leans forward to slip out of Tane’s grip. The boy tries to curl his arm tighter arond Carlos’ waist, but Jay dips in with a forceful glare. Tane freezes, letting his arm go and dropping Carlos into Jay’s arms. He scoops Carlos up quickly, pressing him firmly against his chest and trying his best not to give an audible sigh of relief.

“He got an Auzzie, Jay! They so pwetty...” Carlos drawls, almost sleepily but with a big smile still curled on his lips. 

Tane nods insistently, “Yep! Exactly. I was just taking Carlos to see him cause he asked. No big deal.”

“Oh really?” Mal quips, loosening her grip on Evie to take a step towards the big, hulking boy. “So tell me then, Tane, how big is your pup going to get?

Mal stands sternly, arms crossed as she stares him down. He pauses, staring back with a blank expression.

Evie steps forward with Mal, putting her hand on the girl’s shoulder as she harshly juts her hip out. “Yeah, Tane, tell us. Your parents would want to know how big of a dog would be in their house, wouldn’t they?” She tips her head to Mal, who returns her knowing look.

Tane sputters indignantly, mirroring Mal’s crossed arms. “Um. Just, like, 25 pounds? My parents didn’t want a big dog.”

Mal smirks, turning to Jay. He grins back, stroking Carlos’ hair calmly as he dips down to the boy’s ear.

“‘Los? How big do Aussies get?”

Carlos hums, leaning into Jay’s soft touch. “Femalezzz...35 to 50 pounds, but the malez range _anywhere_ from 55 to 70.” 

Jay smiles proudly, planting a kiss to the top of Carlos’ head. “That’s my boy. Nothing can stop that beautiful brain.”

Mal turns back to Tane, flashing a wicked grin. “Well T, I think you better run home and have a chat with mommy and daddy. Because that’s _not_ an Aussie at your house.”

Evie smiles, both girls waggling their fingers teasingly at the boy. “Bye T. Get yourself home safe now.”

Tane scoffs, glancing at Carlos. Jay tightens his grip, holding Carlos tightly as he keeps steely eyes on the other boy.

“Whatever,” Tane snarks, rolling his eyes as he starts his walk back. Alone.

Evie’s smile brightens as they see the boy leave. Grabbing Mal’s arm, she turns them around fully to face Jay.

Carlos has flipped himself around in Jay’s arms snuggling against his neck and making Jay giggle quietly. The girls watch, gazing fondly at their freckled boy. 

Evie leans forward, combing her fingers gently through white curls. “Crisis averted,” she whispers, looking around at Jay and Mal’s nods of approval.

Jay drops his body down and quickly hoists Carlos over his shoulder, prompting a sharp yelp from the tipsy boy. Carlos wiggles and whines, but Jay wraps a tight arm around his hips and another across his legs, trying to keep a steady handle on him despite the massive furry paw gloves he’s wearing. He moves to catch up to the girls and start the trek back to the dorms.

“Eves, I hope you learned your lesson,” Jay teases, walking up beside her, trying to blow a loose saggy dog ear away from his face.

Evie just rolls her eyes, giggling a little at the sight of Carlos slung over Jay. 

“ _Please_ , Jay. Don’t pretend like you’re not always asking me to make his clothes tighter,” she retorts, waving off Jay’s glare at her response. “Oh stop it, Carlos won’t remember a damn thing tomorrow anyway.”

“I _know._ And, I know what I told you about his clothes, but maybe not his party stuff? I don’t even know...like, the stuff he gets drunk in.” 

He sighs, looking at the boy who’s somehow managed to pass out with his head hanging down. His face is flushed and red from blood flow, but snores are still escaping his lips.

“I just don’t want anyone touching what’s mine.”

Mal perks a brow at Jay and stops in her tracks. He watches her cautiously as she approaches, suddenly whipping out a hand and slapping Carlos’ ass, _hard_. The boy wakes with a yelp, squirming and forcing Jay to hold him back down.

Jay glares as Mal barks out a laugh, grabbing her shoulder and turning to shove her back at Evie.

“Stop it Mal, you know what I mean.”

Evie shakes her head disapprovingly at her girlfriend, grabbing her arm and pulling her close as they walk up the steps to the dorm. She pulls off Mal’s cat ears and gives an affectionate nuzzle to her head, prompting Mal to press into Evie and rub on her neck.

“Pup’s going to get an earful in the morning, I swear.” Jay mumbles as Evie helps with his door, opening it and allowing Jay in first. He walks quickly to Carlos’ bed and plops the boy down, pulling the stethoscope off his neck and allowing him to snuggle his face into his pillow as Jay pulls the blankets over him.

“I don’t know why I bring him out sometimes.”

Evie bends over to plant a kiss into Carlos’ curls, pulling off her own cat ears as she casts a disapproving glance at Jay.

“Because you’d be miserable without him, Jay. Your life is no fun without Carlos and you know it.”

He rolls his eyes at Evie, but Mal swats him on the back and scares a yelp out of him.

“You love being that boy’s hero, just admit it. Carlos’ knight in shining armor.” She twists to looks at him, pulling on his floppy dog ear and flipping it back in his face.

“Or shining dog fur, at least.” Mal chuckles.

Jay sighs, staring down at the boy cuddled in bed. He rips off the dog paws and unhooks his furry head and ears, dropping them to the ground and climbing on the bed over Carlos, settling himself under the covers behind him and pulling him close. 

Carlos hums quietly and tilts his head towards Jay, rubbing his nose softly against Jay’s jaw, making him smile wide.

“You’re not wrong, pussy,” he says with a contented sigh. He keeps his eyes closed but smiles, feeling Mal’s own angered eyes boring into him.

“Now scram. My pup’s safe, and you have your other pussy to tend to, don’t you?”


End file.
